This invention relates generally to improved well treating apparatus. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to an improved dual bore tool wherein a well can be produced and treated simultaneously and wherein the well can be selectively shut in.
Occasionally in the completion or the production of oil and gas wells and the like, it is desirable to be able to produce the well while at the same time injecting some type of treating material, such as a corrosion inhibitor, into the well simultaneously with the production. Tools are available which permit such simultaneous production and treatment to occur.
A packer or packers are generally set in the well bore to isolate the production zone from remaining portions of the well bore. Apparatus is known which provides means for leaving the packer in the well and for connecting various types of treating tools thereto.
If the production zone has high pressure therein or it is desirable for other reasons to shut in the production when disconnecting production tubing from the packer, a valve arrangement must be provided to perform this process. Valves of this type constructed in the past were not believed to be capable of permitting simultaneous production and treating operations to be carried on through the apparatus.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved well treating apparatus that permits setting of a production packer with dual flow passageways in the well with a pressure actuated valve connected therewith which also has dual flow passageways therethrough. The apparatus also includes a selectively connectable and releasable dual bore connection tool attachment to the packer and valve whereby production tubing extending to the surface of the well can be connected to the apparatus and maintain the integrity of the separate flow passageways therethrough. The well is automatically shut in when the tubing is disconnected.